


A New Year, A New Life

by EG Challenge Submissions (6mgs7), Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Cute Yevgeny Milkovich, EGChallenge5, Endgame Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich Endgame, Happy Ending, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Happy Ending, Ian is stressed, M/M, Mickey is secret, New Year's Eve, Sex, Smut, happy ending gallavich, sex anal, sex oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6mgs7/pseuds/EG%20Challenge%20Submissions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Ian and Mickey are finally released and start living together after two years in prison.Everything seems perfect, so far, Mickey acts more and more strangely, to the point of disturbing Ian.





	A New Year, A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my two wonderful friends who help me for all these fanfics. I love you! ♡＾▽＾♡
> 
> This is the first time I try to write the dialogues in English style (they were French style so far). I hope it would be more understandable for you this way (It's not the style of dialogues I'm used to (⊙_☉) )

Ian woke up when the sunlight reached his face.   
   
He always had to wake up early enough to take his meds though he was never quite a morning person. Mickey knew it all too well and he had a habit of holding him until he went back to sleep after taking his meds, then letting him sleep a little longer when he got out of the bed.   
   
So it wasn't surprising to Ian that the place next to him was cold when he woke up the second time.   
   
After more than two years in prison, everything seemed like a luxury for him. Sleeping as late as he wanted, the sweet smell of clean sheets, the bathroom he didn't need to share with anyone other than Mickey, and most of all, the time he could share with the love of his life.   
   
Certainly, he had spent those years in prison with Mickey, which made them much more tolerable. But it wasn't always a pleasure. Now that they were both out, Ian no longer wanted to hide his love for the man he was living with and thankfully Mickey either.   
   
They had both been released two months earlier.   
   
Ian knew he could have been released earlier for good behavior, but he didn’t want to leave Mickey. He would prefer to be locked up with Mickey a thousand more times than to have to live outside without him.   
   
The judge had been lenient with Mickey and had agreed to reduce his sentence for good behavior and release him on parole.   
   
Once outside it was inconceivable for Ian to live anywhere but with Mickey.   
   
His brothers and sisters had a hard time accepting the fact that they were together again, but ended up on their side when they realized that nothing would separate them again and that if Ian had to choose between them and Mickey, Mickey would win every time now.   
   
Living in the family home wasn't an option. After years in prison, Ian wanted a place just for them.   
   
Fortunately, they had been helped by several placement associations, which allowed them to find a job and an apartment fairly quickly. Certainly, their apartment was small, they could hear the neighbors as if they were right next door and the pressure of the shower could have been much better, but it was theirs. And even if their jobs weren't perfect and didn't allow them to save a lot of money, they allowed them at least to live the way they wanted by doing something they liked. Mickey was now working as a kitchen hand while Ian greeted guests at the neighborhood clinic.   
   
  
 A lot of people who knew about their past weren’t thrilled about them living next door, but they had finally been accepted by just about everyone. Mainly thanks to Ian's smiles and good mood, and a little thanks to Mickey's delicious cookies that Ian was eager to distribute in the neighborhood.   
   
After finding a job and a place to sleep, Mickey told Ian that he wanted to reconnect with Svetlana and Yevgeny.   
   
Ian had trouble accepting this connection. Not that he didn't want him to, quite the opposite, Yevgeny was sorely missed, and surprisingly from time to time, he thought about of Svetlana. No, he had trouble with this idea because it only reminded him of how he distanced himself from those two people he had once considered his family.   
   
He had loved Yevgeny as his own son, and for a long time, he tried to erase him completely from his memory rather than face his actions. And it was still difficult for him to face them.   
   
Svetlana had been cold enough towards both of them at first and refused to bring Yev to meet them. Then after much discussion, she began to change her mind and soften herself. At least compared to Mickey. She seemed to have more trouble with Ian, even though Ian wasn't sparing his efforts.   
   
   
Ian stretched out all the way into the bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He could hear Mickey in the kitchen even through the closed door.   
   
Mickey had learned to cook in prison, he had even discovered a passion for cooking. Which delighted Ian, since he was now totally exempt from cooking chores and could enjoy another one of Mickey's talents.   
   
Ian got up and went to the kitchen. He leaned against the doorframe and stood for a few seconds watching Mickey. He wore only a towel wrapped around his waist and an apron. It wasn't difficult because of his outfit, and because of his wet hair to guess that he had just taken a shower before starting to cook.   
   
Drops of water dripped from his hair, along his neck, and came to settle down his back.   
   
Ian cursed the towel. If only it wasn't there to spoil the view, with the apron he had put on it was the only thing that prevented him from admiring Mickey's body in its entirety.   
   
Ian walked the distance to Mickey and pressed his body to his back and leaned his head against his shoulder.   
   
   
   
"What’cha making?” He asked.   
   
“Pancakes.” Answered Mickey.   
   
“Banana?” Questioned Ian with a smile.   
   
“What else would you expect? Go sit, I can’t cook with you so close.”   
   
“Okay."   
   
Ian complied but took the towel Mickey had with him around his waist.   
   
"Hey!” Growled Mickey.   
   
“Whoops. I am so clumsy... " Ian added jokingly.   
   
His acting was as bad as that of a porn actor in a low-budget film of the 80s, but he didn't care.   
   
He sat on the couch with the towel next to him to admire the result of his work.   
   
"What? Waiting on those pancakes, Mick? "   
   
Mickey grumbled in front of the smirk, Ian sported. He was now wearing only an apron and Ian couldn't look away.   
   
After 5 minutes of admiring Mickey, Ian asked.   
   
"Will they to be ready soon? I'm soooo hungry…”   
   
“The batter is ready, I just have to cook the pancakes and then his majesty can eat.” Explained Mickey.   
   
Ian got up from the couch and went back to lean against Mickey.   
   
"What if I don't want to wait?" He whispered in Mickey's ear.   
   
"You're not going to eat it like that ... Hey! What are you doing ?"   
   
Ian had dipped a finger into the batter and licked it off his finger.   
   
"Hmm ... No need to cook it, it's fine like this.” Ian said.   
   
Mickey felt Ian's cock harden against him.   
   
"I know how it would be even better," Ian explained, dipping his finger again into the batter.   
   
  
 "Yes ... cooked!” Growled Mickey.   
   
“Ian what are you doing? " Asked Mickey surprised.   
   
Ian had just spread all the pancake batter down the side of Mickey's neck. Before he could say anything more, he ran his tongue over the skin of Mickey to remove the mess he just made.   
   
"That's what I thought, it's even better like that," Ian added, licking his lips.   
   
"More!" Said Ian.   
   
He grabbed the bowl and traced a long line down Mickey's back as he bent over the counter arching his back. Ian licked down Mickey's body again, savoring the flavor mix between the banana batter and the taste of Mickey's skin under his tongue.   
   
It was impossible for Mickey to get away, wedged in a vice between the counter and Ian's body.   
   
"Delicious!" Ian said, undoing the apron tie.   
   
The apron was hanging only thanks to the strap over Mickey's neck.   
   
"I know what could make this meal even better ..."   
   
Ian pressed Mickey a little more against the kitchen counter and knelt down.   
   
"Ian what are you ..." Started Mickey before being cut by Ian.   
   
Ian used one hand to spread Mickey open and the other to run the batter down his crack.   
   
"Stay still, I'm am famished ..."   
   
Ian teased his tongue around Mickey's entrance leaving a thin wet line in its wake.   
   
"Fuck!” Swored Mickey.   
   
“Looks like you too hungry Mickey ... You seem to want more …”   
   
“ Shut it and continue what you started, you nasty fuck.” Said Mickey closing his eyes.   
   
Ian smiled, adding some more batter to his finger and directly inserted it inside of Mickey.   
   
   
He used his free hand to separate Mickey’s ass cheeks to be able to enjoy his entrance more easily. He felt Mickey react to every movement of his lips and contract as he inserted his tongue inside him.   
   
When he finished swallowing the last drop of batter, Ian gripped Mickey's thighs and forced him to turn around.   
   
He pushed back the apron that was hanging between them, to catch Mickey's cock.   
   
"That was breakfast but I want dessert now," he said, staring directly at Mickey like he was a full meal.   
   
Mickey's dick was already hard when Ian brought it to his mouth. He teased his tongue along the tip, then drew a wet trail to the base, sliding his lips on his thick weeping cock.   
   
“Fuck Gallagher! You'll be the death of me…"   
   
Ian’s only response was to take more of Mickey's dick deeper into his mouth and began to suck greedily. Hearing Mickey's grunts, made him want to make him feel more and more pleasure.   
   
Ian was playing with Mickey's cock, letting his fingers, lips, tongue slip on every inch of skin he could find.   
   
"Ian, I’m gonna come ..."   
   
He kept Mickey in his mouth and accelerated the pace.   
   
Mickey came in a rally of pleasure. Ian continued to suck Mickey's cock, swallowing every drop that he gave him.   
   
Ian only withdrew when he swallowed the last drop. He licked his lips with a big smile.   
   
"I love when you make breakfast ..." Ian said.   
   
   
   
   
   
Saturday was definitely Ian's favorite day. He could stay all day with Mickey at home without needing to see anyone. Because fuck people. Who would he need while he had Mickey with him?   
   
   
Mickey grumbled after their "breakfast" because he had to throw away the remaining batter he had prepared. Ian had offered to cook it anyway, but Chef Mickey didn't seem to think this was very hygienic.   
   
Despite his grumpy face, there was no doubt for Ian that Mickey had enjoyed his interlude as much as he did even though he wasn’t going to admit it.   
   
Ian went to shower shortly after, looking forward to one of his others Mickey kinks of using his shampoo so he could smell him all day. Ian loved the smell that the product left behind, the smell of Mickey ... He knew that Mickey didn't like him borrowing it, but Ian could never resist the temptation to smell Mickey's smell all over him.   
   
Unfortunately, Mickey had apparently noticed since the bottle wasn't in its usual location.   
   
"Mickey Where is the shampoo?”   
   
“In the shower." Mickey yelled from the other side of the door.   
   
"Not this one! The other.” Said Ian.   
   
“Do you mean mine?” Questioned Mickey.   
   
“Yours, mine ... Does this really matter? "Asking Ian, poking his head through the crack in the door.   
   
"There’s only a little left. You always use ten times more than you need, Ian.”   
   
“But_” Started Ian before being cut by Mickey’s explanations.   
   
“ Don't even try to deny it! I know that if we had a bath you would fill it up with nothing but this shampoo.”   
   
“But ... please ... "Ian asked mincing.   
   
"No," said Mickey, pulling on his coat.   
   
"Are you going somewhere?” Ian asked.   
   
“See Lana_”   
   
“Wait for me_”   
   
“You still have to take a shower, I won’t be long …” Cut Mickey.   
   
   
“I can hurry," Said Ian.   
   
"No need, enjoy your shower," said Mickey, putting a chaste kiss on Ian's lips.   
   
"And don't try to get my shampoo, you won’t find it," he announced before leaving the apartment.   
   
   
Ian returned to the shower and let the water run down his shoulders. He had no real reason to feel bad, so at that moment more than anything he wanted the smell of Mickey on him, feel his arms around him and his body stuck to his.   
   
They hadn't argued once since their release from prison and instead had spent all their free time proving how much they loved each other. However, Ian felt a kind of emptiness in him, as if something was missing. He had the impression that Mickey had changed. That he was hiding things from him. And all the extra hours that Mickey regularly claimed to be working didn't help matters.   
   
As far as Ian knew, he had no good reason to feel that way.   
   
He had talked about it with his shrink, but she had told him that everything was normal and that it made sense to feel a little lost after changes of this magnitude.   
   
Ian had trouble accepting it, and he'd preferred to keep that feeling to himself. He didn't want Mickey to feel he was missing something, he didn't want to make him believe he wanted more than just him. He had everything he had ever wanted and didn't see what he might have wanted more.   
   
He had at one time hesitated to talk to Mandy about it, but he had finally preferred to keep his mouth shut.   
   
Since their release from jail, the young woman had visited them quite regularly and Ian was very happy to finally find the complicity that they had had teenagers.   
   
The first time she visited them without warning and found them both in action on the kitchen table. Since then she always called before coming to see them and made a point of not touching this table.   
   
Ian had been laughing when Mickey wanted to list all the places in their apartment where they got down to business and Mandy plugged her ears, singing to avoid hearing anything of this.   
   
They had also seen his family for Thanksgiving and had celebrated with the Gallagher tribe and Mandy.   
   
   
Mandy’s relationship with Lip had seemed to Ian as tense as before, so far as he knew she had done everything possible so that this tension doesn't affect the general mood. Even Mickey had made an effort that day to not get upset. What Ian had found most adorable.   
   
In Ian's eyes, this day couldn't have been more perfect, except perhaps if Yev and Lana had also come to celebrate with them.   
   
Ian had tried to get Svetlana and Yevgeny to spend the day with them, but Svetlana had informed him that she would spend the holidays with her husband abroad. Ian didn't try to convince her anymore, fearing to get the opposite result.   
   
It was just as strange for him to imagine the young woman married with the old fuck, though it wasn't any more strange than to see her in a thruple with Vee and Kev.   
   
What he had the most trouble imagining was the relationship that could be due to this union between this guy and Yevgeny.   
   
Ian knew he couldn't consider himself Yevgeny's father. It wasn't his desire either, but he didn't think it was right to claim that role after having released him from his life for so many years. However, he knew he would have a hard time supporting the boy called this man or any other person than Mickey "dad".   
   
Ian turned off the water and grabbed the bottle of shower gel at his feet. He tried to chase away his dark thoughts as he was lathering up.   
   
Unfortunately, a recent memory popped into his brain.   
   
A few days earlier, he had taken advantage of Mickey being kept at work overtime to go shopping and buy him his Christmas present. He had seen Mickey coming out of a jeweler's shop.   
   
He constantly had to remind himself that it wasn't important. That Mickey was probably going to buy something for one of the Christmas gifts he had to get, and that it wasn't something he was trying to hide from him.   
   
But despite all the will he showed, Ian had trouble convincing himself.   
   
   
   
   
   
Ian was struggling to emerge from sleep. He had just spent Christmas Eve with Mickey and his family, and the hangover didn't really help to motivate him to open his eyes.   
   
   
Fiona had heavily insisted that they come to celebrate Christmas with them in the family home.   
   
Ian had wanted to decline not to impose too many family celebrations on Mickey and to be able to celebrate Christmas together. But contrary to what he had imagined, Mickey had been willing to accept Fiona's invitation.   
   
Ian knew he couldn't complain about Mickey's easy acceptance of this party. However, he couldn't calm down the little voice that whispered in his head every day that Mickey's behavior wasn't normal.   
   
His level of stress had increased at the delivery of gifts.   
   
Ian had learned that Mickey had offered Mandy his gift earlier in the day. And he knew it wasn't the jewel that Mickey had bought.   
   
He had hoped it was his without really believing it, and had tried to hide his disappointment at best when he realized that wasn't the case.   
   
To tell the truth, he had loved the gift Mickey had given him, but he still couldn't silence the damn little voice.   
   
He had finally avenged himself on the bottle. Especially since he knew that his doctor wanted him to change drugs and that alcohol would be banned.   
   
The alcohol had succeeded in silencing this little voice, but the backlash was hard enough to bear.   
   
"Hey! Sleeping beauty. Get up It's time to take your medicine, "said Mickey, sitting next to him.   
   
"I have a headache.” Ian explained.   
   
“That’s what happens when you drink too much. After two years in prison, you have no tolerance.” Said Mickey with a little smile.   
   
“You ... you drank so much and you don't even look sick, it's not fair!”   
   
“I'm a Milkovich, it's in my genes.” He explained.   
   
“I'm a GALLAGHER! Like Frank!” Ian argued with a grimace.   
   
“Frank’s not your biological father …” Mickey reminded him.   
   
“Fuck! I never thought I'd ever regret not having Frank's genes …” Complained Ian.   
   
   
“Come on! Take me these drugs. We have an appointment at the tattoo parlor.”   
   
“It's today?” Ian asked.   
   
“Don't make that face. We’re not getting the tattoos today. It's just an appointment for them to see the shit they'll have to cover up.” Explained Mickey.   
   
“You know that I love you? And I love your gift.” Said Ian.   
   
“I know. But I must confess that I do it for me too. I don't like the idea that you have a pair of tits on you, " Explained Mickey, smiling.   
   
"And then I'm sure you'll get Yev's comment if he sees your tattoo… This kid is too honest for his good. He always says what he thinks. "   
   
Ian stiffens at Yevgeny's mention. He wanted to see the boy again, but Mickey always ended up seeing him without him.   
   
There was always a good reason for that, but as far as Ian was struggling to endure it.   
   
"Do you have any idea what you want instead of those tits?" Mickey asked.   
   
"I had thought of turning them into balls and adding your huge wand," Ian said, trying to look the most serious in the world.   
   
"Brilliant idea," said Mickey, laughing.   
   
   
   
Ian was stuck to Mickey on the couch. He had spent the morning watching episodes of series that had been broadcast during their incarceration.   
   
Neither had ever really been a fan of series, mainly for lack of time to watch them. But now that they lived together away from the hubbub of Gallagher House, they had both discovered a new passion for these series.   
   
The episode had just finished and Ian was about to fall asleep, lulled by the steady beat of Mickey's heart.   
   
"Ian, get up.”   
   
“No ... I like being here, " the young man said, gripping his arms around Mickey.   
   
"Come on! Stand up, "he affirmed, releasing himself unceremoniously.   
   
"Why?” Ian asked.   
   
  
 “I have to go to town.” Mickey explained.   
   
“You didn't tell me ... I'm going to change, I can’t go out like that_” Ian started before being cut by Mickey.   
   
“No need to go with me," said Mickey as he entered the bathroom.   
   
Ian stayed still for a few moments, clenching his fists, before starting with a quick step towards the room.   
   
He grabbed the first thing that came to hand and threw it on the ground, trying to calm his frustration. Unfortunately, this didn't have the desired effect since the book bounced softly on the carpet before sliding on the ground without more noise.   
   
He collapsed on the bed head first before burying his face in the pillow.   
   
"Ian! Where’s my cologne?” Ask Mickey.   
   
“I don't know where it is! And I don't give a shit! "Ian growled from the bedroom.   
   
Mickey approached him wide-eyed.   
   
"You okay?”   
   
“No, I’m not ok!” Growled Ian.   
   
“What wrong? Why are you in a foul mood all of a sudden?”   
   
“What does it matter to you?!?” Questioned Ian.   
   
“Why are you acting like this? I said something_” Started questioning Mickey.   
   
“No! And that's the problem. You don't tell me anything, "growled Ian, getting up.   
   
"You go out all the time everywhere without me and you don't tell me anything. Where do you go, neither with whom nor why? And I stay here, in this apartment, all alone!   
   
“Ian_”   
   
“I didn't want to say anything because I know what you did for me. I know ALL that you did for me ... And I thought it wasn't fair to ask for more. But I'm sick of it... At first, it was just Lana. You went to see her without me. Every time you found a good reason to go alone. Then I thought it was because she didn't like me, or Yev didn't like me_”   
   
   
Mickey tried again to cut Ian’s monologue.   
   
“Ian_”   
   
“But that's not all. You told me you worked overtime the week before Christmas when I saw you in town! You were supposed to be at work, but I saw you there in this jewelry store. I tried to reason with myself. I told myself that I was losing my reason, that I was being ridiculous, that it was all normal and that it was my sick brain_”   
   
“Stop! Your brain is not sick!” Cut Mickey.   
   
“That’s the problem! I would have preferred it because of my illness! That is is a misunderstanding on my part ... But the more I thought about it, the less it made sense! I tried to convince myself that it was only because of Christmas ... I thought you wanted to give me a jewel for Christmas, or Mandy ... But in the end, you didn't give it to anyone_”   
   
“ Ian_” Started Mickey before being again cut by Ian.   
   
“ And now again you're going out_”   
   
“ Ian_”   
   
“I know I'm not perfect! Far from it! I know Yev and Lana probably hate me, and they're part of your family_” Continued Ian without pay attention to Mickey's attempts.   
   
“ Ian_”   
   
“ I know Yev hates me. He avoids me like the plague, even on the phone. I know I made a lot of bullshit_”   
   
“I wanted to ask you to marry me! " Said Mickey cutting Ian.   
   
Mickey nervously ran a hand through his hair.   
   
"What did you say?” Ian asked.   
   
“Mickey!” He growled.   
   
“I wanted to ask you to marry me," He said calmly.   
   
"But_” Ian started.   
   
“But what!?! Why am I going to a jewelry store? To buy a ring. Why don't I take you with me to see Lana and Yev? Because they know about my projects. And contrary to what you think, Yev doesn't hate you. I know how much he means to you and how much you regret not staying close to them when I wasn't there.” Mickey explained.   
   
  
 “But_” Added Ian choked by Mickey’s explanations. “I already told you. This kid is the most honest I know ... And since he never lies, he doesn't know HOW TO LIE ... At first, I planned to take you with me to see them, but I realized that Yev would have unpacked everything. He really doesn't know how to keep a secret at all, that's why he tries to avoid you as much as possible. He knows that otherwise, he will sell the wick.” Clarified Mickey.   
   
“Don't you hate me, don't you?" Asked Ian shyly.   
   
   
Even after Mickey's explanation, Ian still had a hard time believing that everything he had imagined for days was wrong. He needed to hear Mickey confirm it.   
   
"Don't you hate me?” Repeated Ian.   
   
“Why would I hate you?" Mickey growled.   
   
"And Yev and Lana ...?” Ian asked.   
   
“No more, you moron!” Explained Mickey.   
   
“ But_” Started Ian.   
   
“There is no "but". Lana even told me that Yev had recognized you two years ago when this Gay Jesus bullshit went on the news and that he had asked several times if they could go see you in prison …”   
   
“Do you really want to ask me to marry you?" Ian questioned with stars in his eyes.   
   
Mickey took a deep breath before explaining.   
   
"Yeah. I have this stupid idea in mind since we got out of prison. I wanted to make sure not to spend another year without being really together in the eyes of everyone. Now it's damn_”   
   
What!?! No! Why?!? "Ian asked again panicked.   
   
"Don't count on me asking you to marry me!" Mickey growled.   
   
"What?!? You don't want to marry me anymore because of what I said_” Started Ian panicked.   
   
“Dumbass! I still want to get married to you_ At least if you agree_” Explained Mickey.   
   
“Yes!” Said Ian without letting Mickey finished.   
   
   
“But don't count on me to make an official request.” Mickey said.   
   
“What?!? Why?” Questioned Ian panic.   
   
“Why??? You just made me a fucking scene because you thought I hated you and Yev too_ I don't want you to think you're still full of stuff_” Started to explain Mickey.   
   
“I won’t! Promise!” Promised Ian.   
   
“ Anyway, I will not do it! I already knew that I would look ridiculous, and it'll be worse now that you know everything_ "   
   
Ian moved closer to Mickey and trapped his hands between his own before staring straight into his eyes.   
   
"Please! Do it!” He begged.   
   
“Ian, I'm not going_”   
   
“Please… Please don't tell me I've ruined everything," Ian implored.   
   
Mickey released his hands and placed them on the young man's face.   
   
"Ian! You didn't ruin anything!” Said Mickey.   
   
“So are you going to do it?" He asked hesitantly.   
   
Mickey took a deep breath, closing his eyes before finally confessing defeat.   
   
"Don’t talk to anyone about it.” Mickey ordered.   
   
“I promise I won’t," Ian said, raising one hand and putting the other on his heart.   
   
"And no making fun of me!”   
   
“Promise," Ian said, quickly putting his lips to Mickey's.   
   
"Promise, promise, promise ..." he said against his mouth between two kisses.   
   
Mickey tried to get away before Ian stopped him by clinging to him.   
   
"No... Stay…” Begged Ian.   
   
“Ian ... I really have things to do.”   
   
“Stay ... " Ian begged, kissing Mickey's neck.   
   
  
 He ran his lips and tongue against his skin, trying to reach the exact location that made Mickey completely mad. The small moan that Mickey let slip from his lips told him that he had managed to find what he was looking for.   
   
"Ian …” Started Mickey.   
   
“Just stay a little ... I'll be quick, promise …”   
   
“I_ It must_ I_ Fucking shit! "Mickey growled, grabbing his hands on Ian's t-shirt and starting to lift him.   
   
   
   
   
Ian pressed the pin with all his strength to get it into the wall and finally managed to hang this stupid decoration. The task was very simple, as far as he had trouble concentrating enough on it.   
   
He had a hard time concentrating on anything other than Mickey all day long, to tell the truth, he had trouble concentrating on anything else all week. He knew that Mickey had originally planned to apply before the end of the year. And even though his plans had to change a bit, Ian hoped he could call Mickey his fiancé before midnight.   
   
He had spent the morning with Mandy, preparing a mountain of food for a party she was organizing with friends and had spent the afternoon with Lip and Fiona in Gallagher House to help them prepare for the party. evening.   
   
Ian hadn't planned to attend either of his two parties. All he wanted was a night out with Mickey. Just both, and if possible a ring.   
   
All the anticipation he had felt in recent days had really tired him. In addition, his doctor had seen fit to change his treatment a little, and unfortunately, these new drugs gave him even more sleep.   
   
In the end, he collapsed on the sofa in the living room to wake up only several hours later.   
   
"Lip! I told you to be careful with that! It breaks !” Growled Fiona.   
   
“Don't worry, I manage.” Affirmed Lip without paying more attention.   
   
”You've already put half on the floor_ Ian ... Sorry, did we wake you up?” She asked.   
   
“Of course, you woke him up! You've been screaming since just now.”   
   
  
 “Normal! You're bullshit!” She grumbled against Lip   
   
“Sorry, Ian woke you up. You seemed really tired.” Fiona affirmed.   
   
“I slept a long time?” Questioned Ian.   
   
“Three hours.” She said.   
   
“Three hours?" Ian growled, taking his phone out of his pocket to check the time.   
   
" Why didn't you wake me up, I made an appointment with Mickey_” He started to panic.   
   
“Calm down! It's only 9pm. You said you had to meet at 10pm... Are you okay?" Fiona asked, noticing his sad look.   
   
"Yes ... It's just that_ I wish I could have spent the day with Mickey. But he has to work today.”   
   
“Do you already feel happy that he doesn't work in a restaurant 24/24, otherwise you would not even be able to see him for the day? "Lip said before receiving a shot from Fiona.   
   
"What!?!” Growled Lip.   
   
“Dumbass!” Grumbled Fiona before being interrupted by Ian.   
   
“Don't worry Fiona …” Said Ian with a little smile.   
   
“I still have trouble understanding how you can be in love with Mickey.” Said Lip.   
   
“Lip!” Growled Fiona.   
   
“I didn't say I didn't like him Fi! I must admit that I was wrong about him. But I still have trouble understanding how Ian can be in love with him.” Explained Lip.   
   
“You already have trouble understanding how I can be attracted to men, so I think that already at the base you can’t understand how I can be attracted by him... Believe me, Mickey is perfect to me. More than perfect even.” Said Ian.   
   
“Okay, I think we need to put him back in the asylum," Lip said, rolling his eyes.   
   
" Leave him alone! I'll let you know that Mickey is the only one who can handle Ian.” Said Fiona.   
   
“Thank you for talking about me as a machine_” Started Ian before being cut by his sister.   
   
   
“That's not what I meant Ian ... It's just that even though I still have a hard time admitting it, I must say that I've never seen you as happy as when you're with him. I know that several times I told you the opposite, but I think I was trying to hide my face. I think I had a hard time accepting that despite all Mickey's past, his family, his criminal record ... That despite all that, you were made for each other.”   
   
Ian tried to cut his sister’s monologue without success.   
   
“Fiona …”   
   
“I know that when Mickey escaped and you asked me if I regretted Jimmy I told you no. But I have to confess to you now that I lied to you ... I never managed to find someone who brought me so much, but as far as I knew at the time, and I'm sure of it now, my life would have been a mess with him. At that time I thought Mickey was your Jimmy / Steve. But I was wrong. Mickey has nothing to do with him. I know that Mickey will always make you go before him and that he will always be there for you. I know that it took me a long time to realize. I really think I had a hard time accepting that you could have everything I didn't have with Jimmy ... I know it's stupid, but it's like that …”   
   
“Fiona …” Started another time Ian.   
   
“I realize that I'm putting on a crappy vibe ... If we were talking about anything other than my man choices and my stupidity?” She said.   
   
“If you want we can talk about my choices regarding women ... "Lip suggested, shrugging her shoulders.   
   
"Okay, we can officially say that we are all nuts to find someone," Fiona said, sighing.   
   
"Not me!” Said Ian.   
   
“For Mickey, I grant you, but outside of him, all your boyfriends were shit …” Affirmed Fiona.   
   
“It's true that in thinking back you have them Kash, who was older than you, who was married, and father in addition to being your boss.” Listed Lip.   
   
“He also had Ned! As I was going out with Steve.” Added Fiona.   
   
“I didn't know it was his father at first!” Ian defended himself.   
   
“No, but you knew he was married and he was at least ten times older than you!” She said before adding.   
   
“And then after he had this fireman, Caleb …”    
   
   
“Ah! Yes, the bi-sexual who thought that cheating on you with a girl wasn't really cheating…” Remembered Lip.   
   
“Your boyfriends and girlfriends are not better_” Started Ian.   
   
“You forgot about Trevor! " Interrupted Lip with a big smile before adding.   
   
   
"I never understood what you saw in him. It’s not even about his cock or lack thereof, it is his personality ... I can’t understand how could you be with such a boring guy.” Lip explained.   
   
“He was nice?” Said Ian with a grimace on his face.   
   
“Why does it sound like more of a question?” Asked Fiona.   
   
“Ok, my relations have all been crappy outside Mickey's.” Admitted Ian before turning to his sister pointing at her.   
   
“But you, the only guy you really liked was a manipulative psychopath interested only in himself 90% of the time. And you the only normal person that you came out with is Mandy, and you dropped her for Karen!” Ian added glaring at Lip.   
   
“It's true that for someone as smart as you, hanging out with Karen wasn't the smartest thing to do," Fiona confirmed with a big smile.   
   
Too focused on their discussion, none of them had paid attention to Kev and Vee who had just come in.   
   
“What are you talking about?" Kev asked, putting a huge keg of beer next to the stairs.   
   
"The Gallagher’s bad choices in love.” Explained Fiona.   
   
“We could give you advice if you want. " Vee affirmed, making big eyes like Kev.   
   
Lip giggled before asking.   
   
"You mean in relation that you formed with Svetlana?”   
   
“Or can it be compared to the one with Vee's mother?” Added Fiona smirking.   
   
“First, we were clearly not a thruple with my mom! It was just for the baby. And secondly, we didn't come here to be insulted, " Vee said falsely outraged.   
   
"Sorry, darling," Fiona announced, kissing Vee's cheek.   
   
"It's because of Ian …” Started Fiona.   
   
  
 “How's that because of Ian?” Questioned Kev intrigued.   
   
“To see him with Mickey makes me jealous.” Affirmed Fiona.   
   
“What?!? Do you want to go out with Mickey? "Vee asked showing a disgusted face.   
   
" What?!? No! No!” She shouted.   
   
“Why do you look so outraged at this idea? You find it so bad that Mickey.” Ian asked shocked by his sister's reaction.   
   
“ No_ Fuck Ian! He is your boyfriend!” Fiona said.   
   
“What if he wasn't my boyfriend ...?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.   
   
Fiona rolled her eyes before explaining.   
   
"There is no "if"! He’s your boyfriend so I will not give you my opinion on his physique_”    
   
“Anyway, I can tell you that I'm not attracted to Mickey at all. "Lip chopped before adding with a big smile.   
   
"He has too much in his pants and not enough in the chest."   
   
Ian showed a big smile in front of his brother's face.   
   
"Believe me, I appreciate a lot what he has between the legs.”   
   
“Ahhh! No! I don't want to hear that! "Lip growled, clutching his ears.   
   
"But I assure you that_” Started Ian.   
   
“More a word Ian! Otherwise_ Otherwise_ Otherwise I send you this salad bowl punch in the face.” Threatened Lip.   
   
“Lip! Don’t!! "Fiona growled in turn.   
   
Kev showed a big smile before affirming.   
   
"And to say that all this is just because Fiona is jealous that Ian goes out with Mickey_”   
   
“Kev! I'm not jealous that he's going out with Mickey! Just that he found someone who makes him so happy. The last time I saw him smile in front of a cloud all that because it reminded him of Mickey," She explained, pointing at her brother.   
   
   
"Okay, even love can't explain that …” Said Veronica.   
   
“I told you just now! You have to bring him to the asylum, "Lip said before Ian starting to run after him.   
   
Fiona sighed deeply.   
   
"Sometimes I feel that they will forever be kids…”   
   
“They will forever be kids.” Said Vee.   
   
“Speaking of kids, where are yours?” Questioned Fiona.   
   
“They'll be here a little later. When we told them who was coming tonight they were no longer in place... " Vee explained with a little smile.   
   
   
   
   
   
Ian had finally left the family home. He had always known that neither Fiona nor Lip had ever really been Mickey fans, so hearing them talk about him that way made him really want to smile. He was glad they finally realized how important Mickey was to him, and especially how good Mickey was for him.   
   
Mickey had given him an appointment at their high school stage, where more precisely under the bleachers. Ian hoped this place, so important to him, was also important to Mickey. And that the reason why he was organizing an appointment with him there on December 31 a few hours before midnight had something to do with a ring.   
   
The snow had flooded the streets of the city, and several groups of drunk men were already strolling between the various open bars.   
   
Ian put his hands in his pockets to try to warm up.   
   
He grinned when he saw Mickey sitting on one of the concrete blocks supporting the stands. He couldn't help running toward him and grabbing his collar to kiss him.   
   
"Hey! You’re acting like you have not seen me for days.” Said Mickey with a smile.   
   
“It's because of this place ... It always makes me feel that way.” Explained Ian.   
   
“Do you mean, you remember that guy you fucked here who was screaming like a whore?" Mickey asked sarcastically.   
   
   
"No, rather the guy who vented on him, claiming it was to make him straight …”   
   
“Ah! That guy ... I think he was actually jealous that your cock would go in another ass than his own. " Mickey asserted grabbing Ian's wrist and forcing him to put his hand on his ass.   
   
Ian didn't pray and put his second hand on Mickey's ass had to draw him closer to him.   
   
"Believe me, already at the time, there was only that ass that mattered ... The others were only there to spend time until it got out of jail." He affirmed before diving his head in Mickey's neck.   
   
"Well know that neither this ass nor its owner has planned to return to prison.” Said Mickey.   
   
“Anyway, I would have followed them there. I don't want to live a day without them, " Affirmed Ian, a big smile on his face.   
   
"I like to hear you say that you followed my ass in prison …” Said Mickey.   
   
“You followed my dick.” Affirmed Ian with a smirk.   
   
“It's true that there was nothing else that pushed me, only your cock. "Mickey said sarcastically.   
   
"I know how much you love it ..." Ian said, sliding his hand between Mickey's ass cheeks and squeezing the fabric of his jeans against his skin.   
   
"You're really a moron," said Mickey, gently pushing Ian away.   
   
"Yes, but a moron you love," Ian announced, sneaking a kiss on Mickey's lips.   
   
"If you say so…” Said Mickey.   
   
“Have you planned anything to wait until midnight, or are we going to look in the whites of eyes until there?” Questioned Ian.   
   
“No. I have planned something that I think you’ll like.” Affirmed Mickey.   
   
“Really?” Asked Ian.   
   
“Yes ... When we celebrated Christmas with your family you didn't stop asking me to dance with you. "   
   
Ian looked sullen at the mention of this memory. Everyone had agreed to dance except Mickey who had sat in spite of all Ian's requests. In the end, he had to resign himself to dancing with his brothers and sisters rather than with the man he loved.   
   
   
"What If I tell you that I want to dance with you now?” Asked Mickey.   
   
“But there’s no music. " Affirmed Ian surprised by the proposition.   
   
Mickey grabbed his bag and pulled out sets of headphones. He handed one of them to Ian and put the second on his head before strumming on his phone.   
   
It wasn't long before Ian heard the music coming out of the headphones and put it on his ears.   
   
He let Mickey guide him to the stadium. And hugged him when the young man grabbed his waist.   
   
"Do you really intend to do that?" Ian shouted to try to be heard despite the music in their ears.   
   
In response, Mickey mimed him that he couldn't hear anything, before placing a light kiss on his lips.   
   
Ian felt Mickey train him to the beat of the music they only heard. And at that moment he felt like he was alone in the world with Mickey.   
   
Mickey had never agreed to dance with him. Whether it was in a club, or at home.   
   
Ian felt like he was experiencing something more intimate now than when they made love. He knew that Mickey Milkovich would never have agreed to dance with anyone else. And now feeling their two bodies move to the rhythm of the music without leaving their eyes had something magical.   
   
Ian felt his heart racing and couldn't help but put his lips on Mickey's to steal a chaste kiss.   
   
He then put his forehead on Mickey's and closed his eyes.   
   
   
There was no doubt for Ian that what Mickey was doing at that moment was the most romantic thing anyone did for him. And he began to say that a romantic Mickey would quickly become one of his new kinks.   
   
He tried to pull himself together so as not to spoil that perfect moment by jumping wildly on Mickey, but that was easier said than done, especially with Mickey's languid gaze.   
   
He felt he was about to crack when Mickey pulled his phone out of his pocket and changed the song.   
   
   
The pace was now much faster, and Ian could see a big smile on Mickey's face.   
   
It didn't take him long to start dancing on the new song and coach Mickey with him.   
   
He was astonished to notice that even though Mickey wasn't one to dance often, he didn't lack mastery in the field.   
   
Ian found himself thinking that he never wanted this song to end.   
   
Dancing with Mickey was both perfectly simple and perfectly perfect.   
   
Ian had already danced more than once with other men. He had danced with strangers in clubs. He had danced with some of his exes at parties or weddings. But never had he loved dancing so much. He had never had this desire to stop time and have this moment lasts forever.   
   
The music came one after the other without Ian being aware of the time passing. Only Mickey was counting now.   
   
He felt his heart racing a little more as Mickey gripped his waist and clutched their two bodies together.   
   
It didn't take long for them to completely get rid of their clothes and let their bodies express themselves on the music in a different way.   
   
   
   
Ian tried to calm his breathing.   
   
Mickey was lying next to him just as naked, and just as breathless.   
   
The headphones were the only survivors of their antics, and Ian didn't know by what miracles they still held on their heads.   
   
Mickey grabbed his dropped phone a little earlier and stopped the music before removing his headphones.   
   
"It's past midnight ... I think you made me lose track of time," he said with a big smile.   
   
Ian took off his headphones and looked down at Mickey's.   
   
"I think I too lost track of time ... Happy New Year, Mickey."   
   
Mickey rolled on himself to get closer to Ian and climb astride him.   
   
He leaned over to tenderly kiss Ian, and whisper against his mouth.   
   
  
 "Happy New Year."   
   
Ian felt Mickey trembling against him and only remembered at that moment that they were both completely naked on December 31st outside.   
   
"I think we need to get dressed better before we get sick," he said with a big smile.   
   
Mickey nodded and stood up to let Ian free of his movements.   
   
Even though he'd just loved that moment alone with Mickey, Ian couldn't help but let his thoughts go to what had been monopolizing his mind for several days now, Mickey's proposal.   
   
Ian had trouble hiding his disappointment. He was extremely happy to have been able to celebrate this change of year with Mickey. Even more in these conditions, but for all that, he couldn't help but be a little disappointed at not having received the request he was expecting before the end of the year.   
   
"You ok?" Mickey asked, putting his hand on Ian's cheek after getting dressed.   
   
Ian nodded before pointing out.   
   
"It's strange, I thought we could see the fireworks from here …” Affirmed Ian sadly.   
   
“ I don’t think we’re on the right side for that ... I think this whole exercise has killed me. "Mickey said, stretching out all the way to the floor.   
   
"If you want we can go to Fiona for a drink and party with everyone.” Said Ian.   
   
“Maybe a little later ... I brought some things with me in case we were thirsty. It's in my bag ... " he pointed to Ian pointing the bag at the foot of the concrete block.   
   
" I brought an orange juice. I know that with your new meds you can’t drink alcohol …” He explained.   
   
“You're not going to make me believe that Mickey Milkovich will celebrate the new year with orange juice!” Said Ian with a little laugh.   
   
“Nope. Orange juice is for you. I have the other bottle.”   
   
“A bottle of Jack of course! "Announced Ian, taking the bottle out of the bag.   
   
"Yeah, but a special bottle.” Affirmed Mickey.   
   
“How's that special?” Questioned Ian.   
   
  
 “Look, you'll see," said Mickey nonchalantly.   
   
Ian raised an eyebrow dubiously before grabbing the bottle with both hands and looking at the label.   
   
The usual text had been replaced by something else. Something that made Ian's heart pound at full speed and brings tears to his eyes.   
   
"Ian Clayton Fucking Gallagher, do you want to marry me and make me the happiest and gayest man on Earth?"   
   
Ian turned to Mickey to find him kneeling in front of him, a small box in his hand.   
   
Mickey opened the box to reveal a silver ring.   
   
"So?” Asked Mickey.   
   
“Yes! Fucking Yes! "Assured Ian before throwing himself on Mickey and knocking him back.   
   
He straightened up quickly to face Mickey and crush his lips on his and kissed him full on the mouth until Mickey managed to free himself enough to speak.   
   
"Ian!” Mickey growled out of breath with their kiss.   
   
"Sorry.” Said Ian.   
   
“You should at least wait for me to put the ring on your finger before jumping on me.”   
   
“Sorry ... I'm so happy …” Ian explained.   
   
“I see that. " Confirmed Mickey.   
   
Mickey forced Ian to sit down and sat up to face him. He noticed that the young man was still holding the bottle firmly in his hand.   
   
Ian seemed to hesitate for a moment but finally, let go of it to reach for Mickey.   
   
He felt like his heart was going to blow out of his chest it was beating hard.   
   
He felt the cold metal of the ring caress his skin when Mickey put the ring on his finger. He looked at the result, smiling and tirelessly repeating that this ring was proof of all the love he and Mickey shared.   
   
A few months ago he would never have dared to imagine that, so far he couldn't imagine living without this ring and without calling the man in front of him his husband.   
   
  
 "Ian ... you ok?" Asked Mickey worried at the sudden silence of the young man.   
   
Ian didn't feel the tears running down his face until Mickey started to wipe them off.   
   
"Sorry_”   
   
“What are you going to apologize again this time?” Cut Mickey.   
   
“I think you’ll never get rid of me now …” He explained.   
   
“If that's what you want to apologize for, I think no excuse is necessary. No one on Earth will stop me from following you everywhere until I die.” Mickey affirmed.   
   
“I think I love.” Said Ian.   
   
“I think you might." Mickey said, kissing his fiance.   
   
Ian gripped the back of his neck to bring him closer to him. He didn't want to let go, never again. He wanted to stay there, to enjoy that perfect moment.   
   
"You know, we should probably go ... I’m freezing my ass off." Affirmed Mickey.   
   
Ian grabbed Mickey and made him sit on his lap before putting his hands on his ass.   
   
"I’ll not tolerate that ass being cold …” Affirmed Ian.   
   
“Well in this case, better move.”   
   
“Or, I can warm him up differently. " Ian offered, moving his hands under Mickey's belt.   
   
Mickey didn't lie, his skin was really cold, almost frozen under Ian's warm hands.   
   
"You know I'm very good at warming you up," he said as he kneaded Mickey's buttocks.   
   
Mickey bit his lower lip before affirming.   
   
"I know ... But I promised we would be with everyone to celebrate the new year.”   
   
But it's already past midnight," Ian said, surprised by Mickey's confession.   
   
Mickey released one of his hands from Ian's grip to grab his phone in his coat.   
   
"Actually there is still a little time before midnight."   
   
   
Ian snatched one of his hands from under Mickey's jeans, much to his regret, to grab the phone and check the time.   
   
"But_"   
   
He finally pulled out his second hand to grab his phone and compare the two hours shown.   
   
"How_” Started Ian.   
   
“I changed the time on your phone this morning, just before Mandy arrived.” Mickey explained.   
   
“But, I looked at the time before leaving Fiona_”    
   
“All the clocks you saw today were advanced by one hour …”   
   
“But how?” Questioned Ian.   
   
“Mandy and Fiona.” Mickey affirmed simply.   
   
“They knew? But how?!?” Asked Ian intrigued.   
   
“Why were they aware or why did they do that? I'll tell you if you put your hands on my ass. I wasn't kidding when I said I am frozen. "   
   
Ian didn't hesitate to drop the telephones and reposition himself against Mickey's skin. The latter readjusted his position on Ian's lap before explaining.   
   
" You knew I wanted to propose to you before the end of the year. And I didn't want you to guess what I was going to do even before I had time to do it. However, I still wanted to make my request before midnight to be engaged before the New Year... As you put on your cell phone, and the other one-hour clock, I could have you believe that I had given up doing it before midnight, and so finally surprised you… I told your family and mine because I needed their help to make my plan work. You had to stay away from the TV or the radio otherwise you could hear the real-time and realize the trickery. In addition, you already knew that I was going to make my request so I didn't really have any reason to keep the secret any longer …” Mickey explained.   
   
“And my family agreed to help you?!?” Asked Ian.   
   
“We must believe that they finally understood that I don't intend to let you live without me …” Said Mickey.   
   
“It would be impossible for me... I can’t believe it!” Affirmed Ian.   
   
“What? That your family helped me?” Questioned Mickey.   
   
  
 “No_ Well, a little ...that we are engaged.” Clarified Ian.   
   
“You'll have to make a reason. We're engaged, and I'm planning to marry you before the end of next year, "Mickey said before putting his lips to Ian's.   
   
Ian tightened his hold on Mickey and pulled him closer to him, sticking his crotch against his chest and tilting his head back, letting Mickey's mouth crash on his weight.   
   
   
   
Ian had a hard time letting Mickey break their embrace.   
   
On the one hand, he wanted to be able to enjoy this moment forever, but a part of him wanted to join his family to be able to share this moment with them.   
   
Ian stopped just past the door, blocking Mickey's outside when he noticed the presence of Mandy, Iggy, Svetlana and Yevgeny among those present.   
   
Nobody seemed ready to break the silence that had set in when he entered. As far as nobody left the eye.   
   
"Tell me he did it," Mandy ordered.   
   
"Yes, he did it! But he'll die of cold before the wedding if we don't let him in. "Mickey growled outside.   
   
Ian shifted to let him in before turning back to their family. Everyone now had a big smile.   
   
Mickey managed to narrowly sketch his sister's arms as she jumped into Ian's arms, and stepped forward enough for Fiona to take the two friends in her arms as well.   
   
He took off his coat and threw it on the couch before finding himself face to face with Kev and Vee.   
   
"Congratulations.” They said.   
   
“Thank you, " Ian said embarrassedly.   
   
"Dad!"   
   
Yevgeny had just jumped on him and grabbed his leg firmly.   
   
Mickey leaned over to grab him and hug him.   
   
The boy was now quite tall and was even getting a bit too heavy for Mickey to take him in his arms, as long as he couldn't get enough of those moments with him. He hadn't confessed to anyone before, but his son had missed him a lot, and he really wanted to catch up with all the moments he missed.   
   
"He said yes?” He asked.   
   
“Of course he said yes. You really think he could have said something else.” Said his father.   
   
“Well, it was possible ... He might not want to marry you.” Clarified Yev.   
   
“You know, you really should learn to not always say what you think_” Started Mickey.   
   
“But it's not good to lie …” Said the young boy.   
   
“I really don't know how you managed to have a kid who doesn’t lie."   
   
Mickey turned his head to Lip who had just arrived.   
   
" Congratulations!” He said.   
   
“Uncle Lip he said he would like to see your face if Ian said no_”   
   
“Yevgeny! You weren't supposed to repeat it, "Lip growled.   
   
"I see everyone was convinced he would say no," Mickey said, resting his son on the floor.   
   
"I knew that orange boy would say yes. He never knew how to do anything without you.” Affirmed Svetlana.   
   
“Hey! Ian managed to do things! His job, for example_” Said Lip before being cut by Svet.   
   
“Do you mean the one he dropped to become Gay Jesus?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.   
   
"Or are you talking about the stripper?” She added.   
   
“I was a dancer Lana, not a stripper. " Assured Ian behind her.   She turned to face him and showed a big smile.   
   
"It's the same. As soon as angry little man is not with you, you do stupid things like a kid. And he becomes even more angry. It's a good thing you get married. That way, you don't do any more shit and he doesn't get angry anymore. "   
   
Ian smiled at Svetlana's frankness and looked down at the little boy who was trying to get his attention by pulling on his trouser leg.   
   
  
 He stooped to get to Yevgeny's level.   
   
"I am sorry.”   
   
“Why are you saying that?" Ian asked, suddenly panicked by the boy's frightened look.   
   
"Dad said you were sad because I didn't love you anymore ... but it's not true! Promise... Dad, he said I should not tell you about the marriage proposal."   
   
Yev looked down for a moment before finally looking up at Ian and explaining.   
   
"Mom and Dad they said that after you and daddy you're married, I'll be your son too and that way I'll have three parents, a mom and two dads. Dad said that it will not necessarily be marked on the papers, but that if I want I could say that you are also my dad. I know that there are some who say that it is not normal to have two dads and that two men and they can not get married, but I know that. And that daddy he loves you and that you love him and that you are getting married. And Daddy told me that when he said he was going to ask you in marriage, but he said it was a secret, but I don't know the secrets so I didn't want to see you because otherwise I was going to say everything and I was going to spoil the surprise and Dad he was going to be sad, so I didn't say. But after dad, he said you thought I didn't like you, but it's not true. And mom, she showed me pictures of when I was little with you and she found the blanket that I had and that you gave it to me. "   
   
The little boy had spoken fast as if he could finally release words he had been keeping for himself for too long.   
   
"Then you don't hate me?" Ian asked reassuringly.   
   
Yevgeny denied with a frantic headlamp.   
   
Ian smiled before asking again.   
   
"And you're glad I'm marrying your dad, and I'm becoming your... Your daddy too?"   
   
Ian had trouble pronouncing that word. Even after the boy's little monologue, he was still afraid of what he would feel for him after so many years of absence in his life.   
   
Yevgeny nodded just as vigorously as before.   
   
"Meg at school she said it wasn't normal to have two dads. But I told her it was fine. And that I loved very much mom and my two dads and I was very happy that my daddy is getting married because my new daddy was too cool, and that he would kick her ass if she still said something of badness.” He explained.   
   
   
“And it's practical that this little boy has so much parent. At least when one of them goes to prison again he will always have at least one left, "Lip said with a smile on his face.   
   
Ian and Mickey looked at him with a dark look.   
   
"Don't look at me like that. I point out that Svet has already been in prison, and you two too. And I don't even mention the members of our two families ... Terry and Frank went there countless times. Fiona was also in jail, Carl too ... And I'm not even going to insult you with listing the number of times the Milkovich brothers went there. They have a cell with their names engraved on them. It's a must here. " Lip explained.   
   
"I'm going to have to go to jail too?" Yevgeny asked shyly.   
   
"No! " Ian growled before adding.   
   
"No one will go to jail in this family."   
   
Yevgeny laughed heartily in front of Ian's tune. And his giggle quickly became contagious and carried off everyone.   
   
"You know, I helped dad with the bottle.” Yev said proudly.   
   
“It is true?”   
   
“Yes," He affirmed.   
   
"The bottle? What bottle? "Mandy questioned.   
   
Ian watched her stunned.   
   
"The one for Mickey's request.” He explained.   
   
“He made you his request with a bottle?” She asked surprised.   
   
“Yes. You didn't know it?”   
   
“No. All we knew was that you had to be busy so that you would not look at the time, but that's all. It must be believed that Yev knew much more than us.” She affirmed.   
   
“And can we see that bottle?" Fiona asked.   
   
Ian turned to Mickey to seek his approval. He smiled as he noticed the red that was now flushing his cheeks.   
   
   
Mickey looked very uncomfortable at the idea of everyone being aware of the details of what had just happened between them. However, he handed him the bag containing the bottle, sign of his agreement.   
   
Ian thanked Mickey with a big smile and grabbed the bag before giving it to Yev.   
   
"You want to show them?” Ian questioned.   
   
“Yes."   
   
The boy pulled the bottle out of the bag and proudly showed it to the whole assembly, detailing all the parts of the label.   
   
Ian took advantage of the fact that the attention was on Yev to get up and join Mickey.   
   
"From now on, I'm going to know you're a romantic Milkovich," Lip exclaimed.   
   
"No one asked you for your opinion Philipp." Mickey said before turning his attention to his young fiancé who had just encircled his waist with his arms.   
   
"You know I love you?" Ian asked.   
   
"I think I've heard that once or twice, yes.” Mickey said.   
   
“And I intend to repeat it until death separates us_”   
   
“Hey! It'll be midnight soon! "Kev shouted at his phone.   
   
Ian stared into Mickey's eyes.   
   
“10! "   
   
He pulled him gently to let Mickey tie his arms around his neck. "9! 8! 7! "   
   
Ian crushed his lips to Mickey's, forcing him to open his mouth to let him in.   
   
"6! 5! 4! "   
   
He felt Mickey cling firmly to him and draw him even closer.   
   
"Happy New Year! "The Gallagher and the Milkovich shouted in groups, paying no attention to Mickey and Ian, who were celebrating the New Year in their own way.   
   
"Happy New Year, my fiancé," Ian said after finally breaking their kiss.   
   
   
Mickey put his forehead against Ian's, closed his eyes and murmured in his turn.   
   
"Happy New Year."   
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/spankingshakespeare/31591863417/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
